


Amnesia's Blessing: Betrayal

by Ziddia



Series: Amnesia's Blessing [2]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Betrayal, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziddia/pseuds/Ziddia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hurt and betrayed, Trixie has run away from home. When Applejack finds out what's happened, how will she react? And what will she do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amnesia's Blessing: Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this early to try and keep Dashed Hopes from spoiling anything. Be happy!
> 
> As always,
> 
> My dA: Ziddia.deviantart.com  
> My Tumblr: Ziddia.tumblr.com

Applejack trotted out of the library, sighing in happiness. Twilight was sorting out her Dash problem, she was going to visit her Trixie- what else could she want?

Of course, her brow creased at the thought of Dash, but she was sure Twilight could sort her out, or at least keep her from harming Trixie.

She whistled as she trotted into their little barn, feeling a grin spread on her face as she thought of Trixie. The little filly was so innocent like this, with her memories gone- so beautiful.

She trotted into the barn, calling out to her little filly. "Trixie? Ah'm home! Are you there?" There was no response. Applejack called out again, as an intense bout of fear spiked through her. "Triiiiixiiiiiie?"

There was still no response.

Applejack rushed through all the barn, looking everywhere, but there was no sign of her Trixie. Worried, and frightened, Applejack collapsed against a hay bale- and, like magic, saw a note sticking out from under the hay.

Applejack read it, her legs going floppy as she saw the truth in this little note. She collapsed again, but this time for an entirely different reason. She read it over again, praying that it wasn't true, that Trixie was going to jump around a corner and tell her it was all just a joke.

It didn't happen, and Applejack began to weep.

***

It wasn't long before Twilight found her friend in the barn, after having a somewhat peaceful walk with Rainbow Dash. She had heard the wailing and had been forced to leave her friend, knowing that there was no way Rainbow would want to come and visit Applejack. "A-Applejack?" stuttered Twilight, feeling like Fluttershy at the hesitation.

Applejack just sobbed, and pointed a shaking hoof at a piece of paper, fallen to the ground. She took a deep breath, to steady herself, and managed to mumble out a couple words. "Trixie... Gone..." she whispered in a heartbroken voice.

With some trepidation, Twilight used her magic to pick up the note. She scanned it from top to bottom, with eyes that were practiced to reading with speed. "Oh, Applejack..." she murmured, her heart falling, and aching at the other filly's pain. She looked it over again, trying to find something to go by, but there was nothing. The note was cold, unforgiving, and heartbreaking.

'Dearest Applejack,

I heard you talking with Twilight Sparkle, about your relationship with some ponies. I heard you tell her that you didn't love a pony- and, since I am the only pony you were near at all until today, I can only assume that you meant me.

I won't pretend to understand, but I wish you the best with whichever pony you chose. Don't come looking for me- it won't do anything but cause me pain.

I am yours, now and forever.

Love Trixie.'

As Twilight finished reading it for the third time, she lay down to draw her friend into a comforting hug. Applejack sobbed into her mane, whispering things that Twilight couldn't hear. After a few moments, Applejack brought her tear-streaked face up to look Twilight in the eyes.

"Ah'm okay now, sugarcube. You just go, Ah'll be okay in the mornin'. Ah... Ah just wanna be alone for a while."

Twilight nodded, seeing her cue to leave. Her friend would want to spend time alone. She turned and trotted out of the barn, leaving Applejack to her thoughts.

***

The next morning, Twilight trotted to Sweet Apple Acres to find out what her friend was doing. After the events of last night, she was sure Applejack must still be upset. But, when she got to the house, she found Applejack tightening her saddlebags and slinging them across her flanks, a look of determination on her face. Twilight shook her head and smiled a little. She had forgotten all about Applejack's infamous stubbornness and determination.

"What are you doing, Applejack? And... Who's that?" That last part came as Twilight took a look around, and saw an orange and yellow pegasus colt standing near Applejack.

"Ah'm going t' go find Trixie and say sorry", said Applejack earnestly. "Ah said some things that hurt her, even if they weren't meant for her, and now Ah have to go say sorry, even if she don't want me no more."

Twilight sighed a little. It was all so romantic, just like in the novels she read at night. A grunt from the Pegasus brought her back to the very real present. "But who is he?" asked Twilight again.

"Oh, that's just Sunset- cap'n of the Guard, big friend of Big Mac." As if to confirm this, the big pony in question stuck his head out of the little farmhouse and rumbled "Ee-yup."

Twilight looked at Applejack, a little confused. "But... Where are you going to go? Trixie didn't leave any clues! She could be anywhere! She could be halfway across Equestria! She might not even BE here!"

Panting slightly, Twilight realized she was entering what her friends called 'Pony Panic Mode'. She shook her head to get out of it, ignoring the faint smile for Applejack that was quickly replaced by the look of pain she had worn since last night.

"Ah don't know where she is, n' ah got no idea where she might go. But there ain't one pony in the whole dang universe that can escape the smellers on the things we gonna go see."

Twilight racked her brains, thinking. Who would possibly have a sense of smell strong enough to track down a pony just from scents she had left behind? She was presented with an old mythical creature- the Bloodhound, a species of dog...

Dog?

"Oh, Celestia", gasped Twilight. "You can't possibly mean the-"

"Yew know exactly who ah mean Twilight Sparkle. Ah have to go have a little talk with the Diamond Dogs."

***

Applejack trotted nervously into the little haven of gems that Rarity had discovered such a small time ago. She knew that the Diamond Dogs wouldn't dare do anything to her- she was the friend of the Whiner, with a powerful Pegasus to back her up!- but she couldn't help feeling nervous about the whole deal.

She shifted her saddlebags for what felt like the fiftieth time. She had been so grateful when Rarity had agreed to give her some of the finest jewels- "All for the sake of love", she had sighed as she had given the to her- but they were awfully heavy on her flanks like that.

Suddenly, a hand burst out of the ground, grabbing Applejack's hoof and trying to pull her under. A head popped up, the head of one of those terrible dogs, and sneered at her. "Ooh, silly pony brings gems... Pony... Pony... THE WHINER!" This last part was screamed as he let her go and burrowed back underground. She made a grab for his head, but just missed. As she watched, her only way into their lair began to close over, and she threw herself down, forcing herself into the rapidly closing hole.

"Sunset! Hurry! Git over here!" she yelled, as she sunk into the ground. There was a blur of orange and yellow, a push from behind- and suddenly, both ponies fell, unbidden and unchecked, into the home of the Dogs.

Groaning, Applejack picked herself up, muttering a little as she checked herself over. Suddenly remembering several things at once, she ran to Sunset, just to see him slowly pick himself up. Then she whirled, trying to find her saddlebags, and found it in the clutches of a Dog.

"Precious... Precious jewels..." said the Dog, slightly frothing at the mouth. Suddenly, a pair of hooves shot out and bucked him in the mouth. The Dog fell backwards, collapsing onto the ground. Applejack pulled back, picking up her saddlebags and flinging them back around her flanks. "An' don't you ever think about cheatin' one of the Apple family ever again", she said sternly.

Sunset nudged her, whispering a little. "AJ, I don't really think we have time..." he muttered tensely, looking behind them, where several Dogs were gathered. But, where Sunset was blanching, Applejack took a brave step forwards, ready to confront these jewel-hoarding demons.

"Hey, listen here, yew mutts! Ah got some good jewels here for you, if y'all can just stop your discussion for a sec- thanks."

Her talk of jewels had drawn the attention of all the Dogs, who were drooling at the sound of so many of them in her saddlebags. "Ah need whichever one of you who has the best sniffer, n' Ah'll just give yew this here bag of jewels. Easy enough!"

The Dogs seemed to discuss for a moment, even though Applejack knew what their answer would be. One Dog walked up to her. "I accept."

***

Trixie lay on her back in- well, she wasn't entirely sure where she was. It was some kind of jungle, or forest, but she had been walking all day and she still hadn't gotten anywhere. And now, she lay on her back, staring at the stars through a rare break in the leafy canopy, and tried not to think about what she had left behind, and what she had lost.

Of course, it wasn't her fault, was it? It was all the fault of that stupid orange filly, and she-

Trixie sighed and gave it up. As hard as she tried, she wasn't able to make herself mad at that filly. She couldn't deny that she was still in love, no matter how much she wanted it to end.

Sighing again, Trixie rolled over and soon fell into a deep, painful sleep.

***

Applejack galloped as fast as she could across a grassy plain, following the Dog, who ran as though he had limitless energy. The thing was fast- far faster than anything she had ever seen before, even Rainbow Dash, or the Wonderbolts. She supposed it was because of the force that was driving it.

And the nose- it had an amazing sense of smell. One sniff of the note had been all it had needed to pick up Trixie's scent and get moving. And now, they were on a huge, roundabout course, around all of Ponyville, and inevitably heading towards one direction. The Everfree Forest loomed before them, towering trees and stifling darkness bringing back awful memories of her first venture in. But this time, it would be a whole lot worse. Then, she had had confidence, hope, and friends to come with her. This time, she had one Pegasus who she probably couldn't even call a friend, a Diamond Dog who could betray her at any moment, and a hole in her heart where that confidence used to be.

It was dark, and she was tired. She saw Sunset's wings drooping, and knew that he needed a break as well. Calling in the Dog, she signaled with her hooves towards the little tent that Sunset had brought. "Ah think it's about time we set up the camp, y'all" she said, slightly out of breath. Sunset nodded his approval, too out of breath to speak.

They quickly set up the camp, not wanting to waste a single moment of their rest time. Almost as soon as as it was set up, Applejack and Sunset collapsed into their separate parts of the tent, trying to get to sleep as fast as they could for an early start the next morning. But, try as she might, she couldn't seem to fall asleep. Her thoughts kept turning to Trixie and her awful betrayal.

Sighing, she rolled over to look at Sunset. "Have you ever been in love, Sunset?" she asked softly, her old Manehatten accent coming back to her voice for a moment, tinged with sadness. Sunset looked over at her, his eyes slightly misty. "Only once, AJ. And I never want it again."

Applejack just stared at him, a confused look on her face. "But... Why would you not want to? Did it... Not work out?" A tinge of her own heartbreak seeped into her own voice as she thought of the possibilities, each one similar to the scenario she was in. But the truth was almost worse.

"Well... It was a little filly in Flight School. I had admired her for such a long time, and I finally worked up the nerve to ask her... She said yes, and we went out to a Cloudsdale restaurant that night. It... Was the most fun I'd ever had in my life. And then, the next day, she acted like she didn't know me. When I tried to bring it up, she laughed in my face. It turned out that she had done the same thing to every other colt in our class. I was just one of many." Sunset took a shuddering sigh. "I think I actually loved her."

Applejack felt the pain in her chest grow stronger. No longer was it just pain for herself and Trixie, but it was pain for Sunset. Sunset just looked at her, and grunted something about going to sleep. She turned around, and smiled sadly. Maybe Sunset really was a friend.

***

Come morning, they all woke as quickly as they could, and packed up the camp quickly. Placing the heavy saddlebags on her flanks once again, Applejack groaned at the thought of another day running that fast with those awful saddlebags on her back. But, the thought of Trixie brought her back to reality, and she knew she couldn't stop.

At a nod from her, the Dog ran off again, taking a strange, winding path towards the forest. It occurred to Applejack that Trixie must have been really hurting, lost, and frightened, to be moving in such a way, with such a lack of direction. It fueled her resolve to find her Trixie as soon as possible.

Running once more towards the Forest, and crashing through the trees into the Forest itself, they plunged into the darkness, moving as fast as they could towards Trixie.

***

Trixie got up, quickly gathering her things as fast as she could, packing up for yet another day of fast trotting. Seeing her reflection in a puddle of water, she let out a little sigh of dismay. Her hair was in disarray, there was nothing remotely pretty about her features now, and she was covered in dirt all over. Then again, it really didn't matter, did it? There was no reason for her to look good.

Slinging her few possessions across her back, she set off at a gallop, not knowing where she was going, just moving as quickly as she could. Pushing herself harder, she soon saw a river- a calm, placid thing, which would be absolutely perfect for getting herself back in order even as she moved away. Smiling a little, she realized that maybe a little bit of Rarity had rubbed off on her.

Wading into the river, she crossed quickly, restoring herself to her former looks as she went. She didn't know of the history behind this river, and Applejack, and her friends- or the castle that she would soon be able to see in the distance.

***

Applejack sighed; yet again, it had grown dark, and they had still seen no sign of Trixie. Although the Dog claimed the scents had grown a lot stronger, she was beginning to despair. What if the Dog was wrong? What if they were on the wrong trail? What if she never saw Trixie again...

Shaking off that morbid line of thought, she focused on the problem at hand. Setting up the campsite was even more of a trouble than it had been yesterday, because of the multiple bruises they had all collected during their dash through the forest. But, they still eventually managed to put it up, and the Dog decided to turn in early, with a little grunt, while Applejack and Sunset stayed out, talking.

"Y'know, AJ, I've been meaning to ask. If it isn't too personal... What is it about Trixie that you like so much?" asked Sunset, stretching out and staring at the stars.

Applejack smiled a little. "It ain't that personal, but it is complex. Ah... Ah never thought ah would ever like her, even if she did lose her memories, but... She was just so nice, d'you understand? Ah had such a good time with her, and she is a really pretty filly, but ah never based it on looks. Ah guess... Ponies can change, n'... Ah think that she was just so nice to me, an' ah just fell for her. Ah... Ah can't really explain it."

Sunset nodded sagely, looking almost like a teacher or a professor, or maybe a Twilight. "I understand. And... I think that this, it's meant to be. You and Trixie, you are meant for each other. And... I hope it works out."

Smiling at Sunset, Applejack turned, moving into the tent to get rested for the next day.

***

The next morning, they all woke up early, determined to try and end this as soon as they could. Since Applejack attested to Trixie being a late riser, they had gotten up and packed up as quickly as she could. Applejack was determined to end this as soon as she possibly could, for her own sake as much as Trixie's.

They quickly finished packing, and the Dog got ready to follow the scent. Bounding in a meandering path through the Forest, it seemed to have limitless energy. Even after the punishing pace it had set the last two days, which still had Applejack bruised and battered, it was running like it would never stop. Applejack and Sunset followed along behind at a slightly slower pace. As they moved towards the inner sanctum of the Forest, the Dog turned around to them, slowing down to speak.

"Pony near here. Just there. You should call pony?" he grunted, his voice a lot deeper than that of the only other Dog Applejack had ever met properly. She suddenly realized that she had never heard it speak. Blinking, and heeding its advice, she began to call out for Trixie.  

"Trixie! C'mon! Ahm here, jus come out! Please?" she shouted into the gloomy forest. She heard a little yelp, and saw a bright flash. Her heart leapt; she must be using Twilight's little teleportation spell, and now she would come back to her, and everything was going to be alright...

There was another flash of magic, and the Dog suddenly stopped. It had a look of utter confusion on it's face. "Pony gone?" it grunted, fear in it's voice. "Pony there... Then not.... And now six ponies?"

Applejack took a step back, skittering in shock. "It... It must've been some powerful magic... Ah... How..."

The Dog just shook its head. "I don't know... I can't do anything else. I'm sorry..."

Applejack sighed. "Ah... Ah understand. Thankyou kindly for your help... We release you from your services. Goodbye..."

The Dog turned, and left them, leaving Applejack and Sunset to try and find their way through the forest. Suddenly, Applejack saw a touch of movement, a brush of silver-blue hair... They were still going. They could still find her.

It wasn't over.

***

Trixie sat up groggily, her numb limbs slowly having feeling return to them. After the thoughts she had been having last night, she had had awful dreams about running away, hatred, fear, and lost love. She thought that she almost would have preferred staying in Ponyville- but no, that was silly. No dream would be as bad as the reality.

She rubbed her eyes a little with her hooves, trying to shake off the sleep, and suddenly, she heard something give a big snap. All of a sudden, her sleepiness slid off, and she sat up, instantly alert. She heard a padding of soft feet, and the slightly louder sound of hooves trotting along, and then she heard a sweet sound.

"Trixie! C'mon! Ahm here, jus come out! Please?" she heard the lovely voice say. Trixie began to panic. No! She couldn't find her! She would never go back to Ponyville, to be laughed at and abandoned, and hated, and...

"No. She can't get me", she said, gritting her teeth. She began to draw energy in her horn, and sensed her slight scent, that any creature with a good nose would be able to find. Twisting the scent around her horn, she teleported six times in quick succession, throwing the traces of her scent in each time, and then ran away, as fast as her hooves could carry her.

She knew that whatever creature they had enlisted to find her would be utterly confused now, completely lost by the traces of her smell moving in so many directions at once.

She ran deeper into the forest, her pace quickening and her breath becoming ragged as she pushed herself harder to get away. She heard the clattering of her pursuer's hooves get fainter and fainter until she couldn't hear them at all. Sighing in relief, she slowed down, stopping just in front of the castle she had seen earlier. She had no idea how she had gotten there, but it was a sweet relief. She could just go in there, go back to sleep, and not think about why anypony would have come looking for her. Why did the come for her, if she didn't love her? It was too much to think about for now.

She trotted carefully into the castle, looking into the darkness for somewhere to lie down. She lit up her horn, and peered into the gloom...

Nothing could have prepared her for what she saw there.

***

Applejack and Sunset trotted fast into the forest, unable to run anymore. Following that touch of pony that Applejack had seen and the huge crashing noises that came from the galloping pony, they moved closer and closet to Trixie.

As they moved around the forest, Applejack knew where they were- she knew that huge, scary castle. Gasping in fear as she saw Trixie run in, she galloped as fast and hard as she could towards the castle of Nightmare Moon.

Suddenly, she heard a huge scream, followed by a sickening crunch. Applejack's heart froze when she saw what was in the castle- a huge, green dragon, holding an unconscious blue filly in it's claws.

***

Trixie screamed as loudly as she could as a huge dragon came into her view. The beast roared, scooping her up in its tail and tossing her into a wall. Trixie heard her ribs crunch as she hit the wall and almost blacked out from the pain. Unable to move, she watched as Applejack and an orange colt ran into the castle,  staring at her in horror.

The orange colt made an unbelievably fast dash towards her, spinning sound the dragon and trying to make it fall. The creature's eyes followed the orange streak as he whirled around, and, with a flick of it's wrist, flung him to the ground. He didn't get up.

Applejack took a brave step forward, moving towards the dragon warily and keeping an eye on Trixie. All she wanted to do was shout out and make Applejack stop, but she could do nothing as unconsciousness finally took her and she passed out.

***

Applejack watched in mute terror as Sunset zoomed forward, trying to confuse the dragon and steal Trixie from its claws. He darted forward, spinning around its head as he tried to confuse it. Suddenly, unexpectedly, the dragon flicked out a finger, throwing Sunset to the ground. He wasn't moving.

A sudden anger filled Applejack at the thought of this beast harming her friends, and she took a little step forwards. Eyeing the dragon, she moved steadily forwards, making sure that the beast couldn't surprise her like it had Sunset. Suddenly moving forward, she jumped at the beast, bucking it as hard as she could in the face.

The creature reeled for a moment, eyes crossing and head flicking back, and it dropped Trixie. Running forwards, Applejack threw herself under the dragon and scooped up Trixie. Turning to look the dragon in the eye, she spoke in a steely voice. "You will leave here. You will NEVER come back. You will NEVER harm our friends again. LEAVE."

The dragon, held under a power akin to Fluttershy's Stare, had no choice but to obey. Turning, it lifted its wings, and with one powerful flap of those wings, it was gone.

Applejack ran to Sunset, carrying Trixie as best she could. Lying down, and cradling Trixie's head in her hooves, she saw Sunset stir, and knew that he would be alright instinctively. Moving her full attention to Trixie, she saw the full extent of the damage. Her ribs appeared damaged, her breath was shallow, and her heartbeat was weak.

Not knowing what to do, Applejack lowered her head to Trixie's, and, sobbing softly, began to speak to her.

***

Trixie was in a place with no light, no life, no pain. Everything was calm, peaceful. She stood in the middle of this, and saw the battle through a haze of dreamy magic. She watched the Dragon leave, and watched the orange colt stir, and watched as Applejack cradled her head in her hooves.

Suddenly, a light appeared, behind her. It was a void, that promised nothing. No chance of betrayal, no death, no pain. No hurt, or hatred, or emotions. Nothing that would ever harm her again. The light drew her in, seducing her with its promises, promises that held everything that she wanted. But, just when it was about to take her, she heard the sweet voice, whispering in her ear. "Trixie... Come back. I love you, Trixie. Come back..."

Trixie took one more look at the void, and nearly laughed at the mistake she had almost made. The void had offered so much- no death, no pain. No chance of betrayal. It had nearly drawn her in with these promises. But, that beautiful, whispered voice in her ear had reminded her of the one flaw in the void.

Without emotion, there was no friendship. Without emotion, there could be no love.

She walked away from the void, embracing the cold pain of reality.

***

Applejack pulled away as she said those last words. There was nothing more she could do. Looking at the limp filly in her hooves, she felt a light touch on her shoulders. "AJ," whispered Sunset. "We have to say goodbye. We have to go."

Sighing, still staring at Trixie, Applejack slowly let the filly slip from her grasp. As she watched the love of her life fall from her hooves, she focused her will. If only one thing could ever go right in her life, let it be this. Let her have Trixie back. Let her right the wrongs she had done. Let her show Trixie the truth...

Suddenly, Trixie gasped, air rushing into her lungs as she opened her eyes, to stare straight at Applejack. Applejack picked up the filly, hugging her tightly. "Don't you ever try to leave me again", she murmured to the pony. But Trixie pushed herself away.

"You love me?" she whispered faintly. Her eyes were brimming over with pain. "You... You don't want me to leave? What about... What about your talk with Twilight?"

Applejack stared into the filly's eyes, and saw the hope and love behind the veil of sorrow. "Of course ah love you", she murmured. "Why, ah was talkin' about Rainbow Dash... She just wouldn't leave us alone! Ah thought she might go an' hurt you..." She felt a pang of sadness herself. "Of corse Ah'd never want you to leave..."

Trixie stared back, seeing love and contentment. She gave a small smile. "You... Really... Love me?" she said again. Applejack just smiled, holding Trixie tight.

"Now and forever", she said sincerely, as she brought her head down for the kiss, that Trixie had never thought would happen again.

Caught up in the moment, nopony noticed the sliver of smoke, so alike Nightmare Moon, that rushed behind a pillar. It had failed with Luna, and now it appeared to have failed with this powerful unicorn as well... Hissing in frustration, the thing fell back into the shadows. It could bide its time. All things came to those who wait.

***

Trixie lay next to Applejack, smiling as she leant against the orange filly, watching the beautiful night. They were at a 'Welcome Home' party by Pinkie, which, while unsurprising in itself, brought a happy surprise with it. Trixie had been steeling herself for talking to Rainbow Dash all the way back to Ponyville- even though Applejack had said she would do it, Trixie wanted to take control of this obstacle- but, when she had shown up, she had been escorting Twilight Sparkle, and the two of them had been seen doing... Well, pretty much what she and Applejack were doing... All night.

Applejack had just laughed at this turn of events, snorting and saying that, when she had heard Twilight would take care of her problem, she hadn't expected something like this. Trixie had just smiled, wondering if this was normal. She had never been in a situation like that before.

Applejack muzzled her softly, bringing her back to the present. She softly kissed the orange filly, embracing her as well as she could while lying down. They lay in their embrace for a few moments, but Applejack soon lifted her head. "Say, Trixie... Ah've been wondering... What would yew say if ah could get you your memories back?" she asked, smiling.

Trixie stared at her, mouth agape. With her memories back, she would be able to tell Applejack everything, know everything about her past... But then, from what she had seen of her past, it might not be such a good idea.

Looking up at Applejack, she knew her answer. "I can do anything, Applejack. I can do anything. As long as we are together."

Softly kissing again, the pair stayed long into the night, leaving all their troubles behind, and staying in a world of bliss.


End file.
